Chapter 2: Watch Me Do the Polka
Chapter 2: Watch Me Do the Polka Jeulla ran down the balcony of the 12th Squad barracks. She pushed back her blond hair that was getting in her face with her only free hand, the other holding a box. She turned a corner into a a large woodwork room. It was empty except for a desk and a chair, with a man sitting in the chair laying his head on some papers. "Moses-san!" She shouted gleefully as she ran over to him. She put the box down on the table with a loud thump, which woke him out of his trance. "Jeulla! Nice to see you... But why are you here?" Moses asked sleepily, running a hand through his messy hair and trying to pull it to the front due to his lack of a comb. "It's your birthday silly!" She said, pushing the box over to him. He looked over the box with a blank stare, then looked up at Jeulla. "What's in it?" "Open it and find out!" Moses tore the orange and red wrapping paper off of the box, revealing a brown box underneath. He took the top off, revealing a dessert which seemed to be a combination of a cake and a pie. "It's your favorite, tangerine-cherry dropped strawberry shortcake and watermelon apple pie!" She said joyfully, handing him two plates. --- "So why does Quiloka-san want to increase protection in the 5th and 13th Squad barracks?" Jeulla asked Moses, taking a bite of her cake and pie combination. "I'm not sure, I've been too busy with work to ask him..." Moses said, putting his empty plate down. "Is it just me, or does it feel like something big is going to happen soon?" Moses asked it with a worried tone. "Stay positive Moses-san! If anything happens we'll get through it!" Jeulla said. "I have to go, I have a meeting with my Squad! Good-bye!" She put the plate down on the table and then ran out through the doorway. Jeulla ran down the hallways in the shared barracks, passing by multiple Shinigami who bowed in respect as she ran by. She hit shoulders with a tall man with light blue hair. "Oh! Sorry Chinmokun!" She said to Chinmoku as she hurried off. He scoffed and continued walking, ignoring what had just happened. She was almost there, and she still had ten minutes to spare! As she ran towards the doors, she heard the sound of a hell butterfly and turned around to see one fluttering towards her. "A Captain's meeting...?" She sighed, then ran back the way she had just come from. --- "Captain Godel! Where are you headed?" Moses turned around on his heel and looked at one of the seated officers, Sayboni Kasushi. "There have been multiple Hollow attacks in the world of the living. We think it's a crazy attempt at something... Anyway, I'm picking nine people to go with me." Moses turned back the way he was walking. "Come along if you want." "Yes sir!" --- The gates opened midair, and from the world of the living, to anyone that could see it, it looked like a paper thin doorway, but anyone that could see it would know better then that. Moses stepped out first, followed by the seated officers. "These are low level Hollow, so they shouldn't be a problem. Regroup here as soon as the Hollow are depleted." There was a chorus of "Yes sir" and the Shinigami flashstepped away. Moses headed out towards the water where a Hollow was about to attack a plus. He swept down his sword and cut through the Hollow's mass, dissolving as the blade cut through. He swung the sword behind him, slicing through another Hollow. "Too easy..." Moses swung through each Hollow that came at him, wondering, however, where the other Shinigami were. They should have finished up, mostly due to the fact that he didn't feel any Hollow spiritual pressure anywhere outside of the ones attacking him, except for one that was by itself... Now that he thought about it, he couldn't feel any of the Shinigami's spiritual pressure. He sliced through the last of the Hollows attacking him in a 180 degree arc, cutting it in two. One was left. Headed right for him. Moses barely caught the blade in time as he swung his own sword, Nebogipfel into the opponent's. The sound of clanging metal rang in his ears until he pushed back the other Zanpakuto and looked at his attacker. He was dressed in dress clothes wearing a pair of sunglasses on his face. Above his left eye was what appeared to be part of a grayish silver mask. Moses stood shocked at this last revelation. Were all these attacks to draw a Captain out into the open for an Arrancar to attack? Were they gaining strength? He didn't have time to answer these questions for himself as he narrowly dodged a vertical slice. "Who the hell are you?" Moses spat at the Arrancar. "Orpheus, your executioner." "Dressed like a church boy!" Moses rushed at his opponent and swung the sword down at him. Orpheus raised his sword and blocked the attack, pushed Nebogipfel away and struck out at body. Moses flash stepped backwards, then stood up straight. "Heh, I thought this was going to be easy..." Trivia *This chapter was originally titled "The Day Evil Was Revealed" *This chapter was also late, instead of being released on September 17th or 18th as was promised, it was released on September 21st. *First appearances (in order of appearance): Jeulla Menitoben Orpheus Category:PixelSith64 Category:Bleach: Te Watashimasu Category:Bleach: Te Watashimasu Chapters Category:Successors Arc